1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to application devices for applying soaps, tanning oils, lotions and sun screens, and more specifically to a handle application device that allows a user to cover completely his or her back and body region in an easy and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people enjoy spending their days sun bathing, swimming and performing other outdoor recreational activities under open skies and in the hot summer sun. While these people are often rewarded with a golden tan, they also risk the dangers related to sun burns, sun poisoning and even skin cancer. As a result, most people resort to the use of tanning oils, lotions, sun screens in order to block the harmful UV rays that produce the aforementioned ailments. While these products are effective in providing UV protection, they require that an adequate layer be applied over all of the exposed skin surfaces. While one can usually apply the lotion or oil over the majority of the body, coverage of one's back region is difficult and usually impossible without the aid of another person. As a result, those that perform these activities alone are forced either to go through extreme difficulty in the application of skin protection or, worse yet, must go unprotected. The same difficulties are experienced when people are bathing and showering in the home. Accordingly, the need has developed for a means by which one can apply tanning oils, lotions, sun screens and soaps to his/her back region and other hard-to-reach areas easily and in a manner so as to provide complete and adequate coverage. This device must be capable of use indoors and outdoors, anywhere and anytime, applying the aforementioned lotions, soaps, oils, and sun screens by brushing, sponging, or massaging with any one of several universal textured heads. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, several references to handled lotion application devices were discovered. These devices neither anticipate nor disclose any embodiment that would preclude the novelty and the utilitarian functionality of the features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,669, issued in the name of Godown; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,962, issued in the name of Staub; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,984, issued in the name of Evans; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,636, issued in the name of Meyer; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,350, issued in the name of Gamache; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 375,382, issued in the name of Beeler et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,727, issued in the name of Possmann; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,130, issued in the name of Zierhut; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,483, issued in the name of Angeletta; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,297, issued in the name of Haines; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,214, issued in the name of Delphus.
While several features exhibited within these references may be incorporated into this invention, alone and in combination with other elements, the present invention is sufficiently different so as to make it distinguishable over the prior art.